In a tableside controlled X-ray imaging apparatus, an operation panel that is operated by a doctor or a radiological technologist is located near a bed part, for example. Although the operation panel is located at a position so as to be easily operated, such a location is a position where a patient can also touch easily. A tableside controlled X-ray imaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 7-327984.
Switches to instruct execution of fluoroscopy or radiography, for example, are arranged on the operation panel. When the patient who is laid on a table top touches the switches, X-ray irradiation may be performed.
For this reason, using a conventional X-ray imaging apparatus, while the patient is laid on the table top, the doctor or the radiological technologist is not allowed to leave the X-ray imaging apparatus. However, it is a personal agreement and may not be perfectly protected.
As described above, it is difficult to prevent the patient from touching the operation panel with the conventional tableside controlled X-ray imaging apparatus, and unnecessary X-ray irradiation may be performed, for example.
In addition, if the operation panel is located at a position where the patient cannot touch the panel easily, it is difficult also for the doctor or the radiological technologist to operate.